


Burn

by caravean



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Art, Fire, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caravean/pseuds/caravean
Summary: Just two firefighters smoochin it out before one of them inevitably jumps into the fire to be "noble"
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: JeanMarco Gift Exchange 2019





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [homosexualspawnofsatan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualspawnofsatan/gifts).



> Heey hey! Hope you like this cuz I sure do! Have a happy holiday and I hope the New Year is fantastic as well.


End file.
